


Stupid For You

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dog adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kaito Momota is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Maki has sacrificed a lot for Kaito in the seven years they’ve dated, not to say he hasn’t done the same, but this is just out of the question. She’s drawing a line at getting a dog and that’s the end of it, she absolutely will not be budging.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874275
Kudos: 28





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime during “Paint My Body Gold”, but can be read as a stand alone.

If Maki wasn’t making a pretty penny from this nannying gig, she would’ve quit long ago, but the parents pay generously and she only really has to come in two or three times a week.

She appreciates her job, but she doesn’t appreciate the kids she actually has to nanny. It’s not as though they’re  _bad_ kids, but twins are significantly harder to handle in Maki’s professional opinion. They’ve always been very energetic, but recently hit their ‘why’ stage- which Maki argues is the  _worst_ stage for a kid to be in.

Even just riding the elevator up to their apartment is  exhausting for Maki. She’s been on her feet all day and can’t wait to cuddle up on the couch with Kaito to watch some television. If she’s honest, she doesn’t see much of Kaito outside of night time, as he’s often busy throughout the day with classes and work.

She supposes that’s to be expected with majoring in physical science and minoring in astrology, it always seems as though he’s swamped with school work.

Reaching the apartment door, she adjusts the black backpack hanging from just one of her shoulders before slotting the key into the lock and nudging the door open with her hip. She’s barely in through the door when Kaito gently grabs her bag from her and closes the door for her as Maki struggles to take off the flats that had been destroying her feet all day.

“Welcome home, Maki roll.” Kaito says sweetly once she has her shoes off, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips that ends just as quickly as it begins.

“Hey...” Maki mumbles when they part, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles there. Taking a cautious glance around the apartment reveals that it’s clean,  suspiciously clean, in fact. From here she can see that the sink is devoid of any dishes and Kaito’s favorite jacket is hung on the coat rack instead of slung over the back of their recliner.

“Here baby, why don’t we sit down on the couch and I’ll give you a massage?” Kaito says sweetly, gently placing his hand on Maki’s lower back as he guides her to the couch. The action sends heat through Maki’s chest, but more noticeably on her face as her cheeks flush pink.

He guides her to sit between his legs and begins gently pressing his fingers into her aching muscles, “Why don’t you put on that crime show you like?” 

If Maki wasn’t suspicious before, she certainly is now. A clean house was the first tip off, not that Kaito wrecked the apartment and expected her to clean it, but rarely was it to her high expectations. Then there was calling her ‘baby’ when he so rarely calls her that, offering her a massage, and willingly watching her crime show with her when she knows it gives him the willies.

“Should I be concerned?” Maki asks, trying to sound nonplussed as she turns the television on to her favorite channel. Even if he is trying to bribe her using it, she’s definitely going to take advantage of it while she can.

She just hopes he’s laying it on thick because he did something stupid like kill one of her plants instead of something  bad.

“No, what do you mean?” He nervously asks, forcing a fake laugh.

“Kaito, we’ve been together seven years, I know your methods by now.” Maki says with a sigh. Twenty-one never feels that old until she phrases it like that and wonders if fourteen year old Maki ever saw it going this far.

“Can’t a man just love on his girl every once in a while without being questioned?” Kaito asks and Maki can’t help rolling her eyes at his defensive tone.

“Not when you say it like that,” she shakes her head with a quiet laugh, “So what did you do? Break a dish? Kill one of my plants again? I won’t be mad.”

“I didn’t do anything, Maki.” Kaito grumbles, ducking his face down to press a kiss underneath her jaw, tickling her with his goatee in the process.

“Mhm okay.” Maki sighs, relaxing completely against Kaito’s chest. He wouldn’t be able to continue his massage from the position, but she’s okay with that. He rests his chin on top of her head, worming his way beneath the bottom of her shirt to play with the skin of her stomach, drawing patterns with his fingertips.

A few quiet moments pass when Kaito presses three quick kisses against her clothed shoulder, then her neck, and jaw. When Maki rolls her eyes and refuses to react, she can practically feel the pout rolling off him in waves.

“Baby?” He asks softly and Maki just hums in response.

“I‘ve been thinking...”

“Well try not to hurt yourself.” Maki responds at break neck speed, drawing a laugh from Kaito who just nuzzles his face into her hair.

“I think we should adopt a dog.” He finally says and Maki instantly knows her response the moment he said  _‘adopt’_.

“No.”

“C’mon, please? It’s a natural progression in relationships. We already have an apartment together, it’s only natural to get a dog together, and then engaged-“

“So it’s gonna take us adopting a dog for you to finally propose to me?” Maki cuts him off, turning her body around so he can see the incredulous look on her face.

He stammers at her question, eyes averting to stare down at the couch, “Uh, ah, maybe?”

Maki has sacrificed a lot for Kaito in the seven years they’ve dated, not to say he hasn’t done the same, but this is just out of the question. She’s drawing a line at getting a dog and that’s the end of it, she absolutely will not be budging.

“No. Absolutely not. You know I’m not a dog person. Besides where in our schedule does a dog fit? Last time I checked you barely have time to breathe, much less take care of a dog.” Maki says calmly. She’s not actually mad about him wanting a dog, she’s known for years that’s something Kaito has always wanted, but she does find it annoying that he fails to see the issue of getting one right now.

“I just kinda thought that you’d be home often enough...”

Never mind what she just said, Maki is mad now.

“Are you serious? You’re expecting me to take time out of my free time for a dog I don’t even want?” Maki asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Maki watches realization dawn on Kaito’s face as he begins fumbling for words, slightly opening his mouth before closing it again.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” The girl grumbles, pulling herself up off the couch and out of Kaito’s grasp. She doesn’t go far before he gently catches her wrist, softly tugging so that she’ll meet his gaze. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she turns halfway to look at him and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re going without me? You’re really that mad?” His tone hurt, a frown tugging at his lips. It may seem like a weird thing to be upset about to some, but the couple had been sharing a shower since they got their own place to save on water when they were struggling to pay bills. Now, they weren’t exactly struggling to pay anything, but it became a habit over the years.

Maki turns to him completely, anger quickly fading away as she slides between his legs to run her hands through his gelled hair. His hands find her hips, gently pulling her closer to him.

“No, just frustrated.” Maki admits, trying to avoid Kaito’s gaze as she plays with his hair. One of his hands leaves her hip to gently cup her face and tilt her face so she would look at him. When she finally meets his gaze, he drops his hand back onto the other side of her hip.

“I’m sorry Maki, I hadn’t mean to upset you. I totally understand what you’re saying.” He softly says, pressing his lips apologetically to the exposed skin of her neck. It sends shivers racing up her spine as one of the hands on her hip reaches around to press into the small of her back, lightly pushing her to take a few steps closer to him. Once she steps in closer he wraps both his arms around her hips loosely, resting his face on her chest from his seated position.

“You know I can’t stay mad when you act like this,” Maki admits with a grumble.

“Maybe that’s why I did it,” Kaito says slyly, “does that mean I can join you then?”

“Not a chance, space cadet.” Maki laughs, gently flicking his forehead as she wiggles out of his grip.

Once she’s free she heads to the bathroom, ignoring Kaito’s mock whines from behind her.

The next day passes in a blur of classes and a quick trip to the cafe on campus with her friend Kaede. By the time she walks through the door of the apartment, it’s almost dinner time, and the smell of what she thinks is quesadillas hits her nose. 

Which is great, really, because Maki can’t cook to save her damn life.

“I’m home,” Maki announces as she hangs her bag up on the hook by the door. She knows Kaito can hear the door from the kitchen, but that doesn’t stop her from doing it anyway.

“Hey babe, c’mere for a sec.” Kaito calls out, but Maki is already passing through the open space of their living room and into the kitchen. When she enters, his hair is unstyled and tied out of his face with one of her scrunchies.

“I like when you wear your hair like that,” Maki says softly, saddling up next to him as he rolls the tortilla around a mountain of gooey cheese.

“I know,” Kaito says smugly, using his unoccupied hand to gently cup her face as he presses a kiss to her temple.

“You’re so modest.” Maki snickers once he lets her go, rounding his body to open the fridge to grab a drink.

“I was thinking about what you were saying about me not having time to take care of a dog. I could drop my astrology classes if you’ll let me get one.” His words startle her so bad she nearly drops the bottled water.

She quickly looks back over at him over the door of the fridge, seeing that he hasn’t even taken his eyes off of the food as he prepares another quesadilla.

“Kaito, you love your astrology classes.” Maki states, beyond shocked he would even suggest such a thing.

He just shrugs, placing two quesadillas on a plate and outstretching it for her. She closes the fridge door and takes the plate purely on autopilot.

“If you want a dog that bad we’ll get one, but you’re not dropping your astrology classes.” Maki states firmly, passing Kaito to go sit in the living room.

“Wait, what?” Kaito exclaims, leaving his own plate on the kitchen counter in his haste to follow her.

“You heard me, we can head to the shelter next weekend. I’ve got work all this weekend, but next weekend we should be able to. Maybe on Sunday.” She says, grinning over at Kaito as she places her plate and drink down on their coffee table.

It’s a good thing she had the foresight to do so as Kaito grabs her off the ground, hugging her tightly as he twists her in circles. Maki lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, locking her legs around his hips out of fear he’ll drop her.

“I love you so much, have I ever told you that you’re the coolest girlfriend ever?” Kaito rambles, but before Maki can even think to humor him he’s pressing kisses over every spare inch of her face.

Next week comes quicker than Maki wants it to. Every time they leave the house together Kaito ends up buying something new for their future dog. She’s not quite sure what a dog would need with several beds and about a dozen dog toys, but she’s not the dog expert so she just lets Kaito do his own thing.

The least she does is try to dissuade him from buying any dog collars because they don’t know the size of the dog they’re getting, but despite that Kaito insists that he knows they’re getting a big dog.

Maki still isn’t sure how they’re going to fit a big dog in their small apartment, but finds it easier for her peace of mind to just ignore that train of thought.

In the car on the way to the shelter Maki is about 90% sure Kaito is about to explode with how excited he is. He’s gently singing beneath his breath, the hand he’s not using to steer firmly holding her thigh, his fingers tapping away against her exposed skin. When they finally pull into the parking lot of the shelter, Kaito cuts off the car, and looks over at Maki with shining eyes reminiscent of a child about to receive a gift on Christmas.

“Thank you so much for this,” He beams, leaning over to gently kiss her. Maki soaks up the attention while it lasts, but Kaito is far more excited at the prospect of a dog than kissing his girlfriend.

They walk into the shelter, hands interlocked and swaying between the two of them. Kaito’s excitedly telling the worker that they’re looking for a larger breed like a pit bull or lab. However, once the door to the back room opens, Kaito’s chatter abruptly stops. Maki quickly looks up at him, worry that something is wrong sweeping through her.

“What’s wrong?” Maki asks, but Kaito just shakes his head, pulling her gently further into the noisy room. Frankly, being in here makes Maki uncomfortable in a way she can’t explain. The dogs have mats instead of fluffy beds and the kennels have concrete walls and floors.

Maki finally catches on that Kaito found a dog when she realizes he’s bringing her to an exact kennel instead of aimlessly walking. However, the kennel he stops at doesn’t exactly hold the type of dog Kaito had been boasting about getting since she agreed.

Inside the kennel is an impossibly tiny red dog that Maki quickly places as a chihuahua. One quick glance at the grey fur dotting the dog’s muzzle and how its tongue pokes out from one side tells her that the dog is much older than the other dogs in the room.

“That’s our senior dog, his owners passed away about a month ago and surrendered to us.” The worker says politely from behind them.

“Is there something wrong with him?” Maki asks hesitantly, watching as Kaito releases her hand to squat down, poking his fingers through the bars of the kennel. The dog curiously sniffs at his fingers, giving a tiny lick, his tail wagging so hard his entire body begins shaking.

“Oh no, not at all. He’s actually in amazing shape to be seven, he just had to have quite a few teeth removed due to lack of oral hygiene.”

“I want him,” Kaito says shortly. When he glances up at Maki to catch her reaction she can see the tears glistening in his eyes.

“Don’t be such a sap,” Maki says fondly, running her thumb under his eye before turning back to the worker, “We’ll take him.”

They leave the shelter shortly after with a small dog and four large dog breed collars at home, but Kaito seems content so Maki can’t bring herself to care.

Maki drives them home, her eyes constantly glancing to the passenger side to look at Kaito and the dog which he had fondly decided to name Apollo. The small dog is curled in the crook of Kaito’s arm, head resting on his forearm as he sleeps. Kaito’s free hand is softly petting him, his eyes alight with child-like glee.

The girl smiles to herself and turns her eyes back to the road, resigning herself to having to share Kaito’s love with this tiny dog. Catching glimpses of Kaito’s wide grin from the corners of her eye, Maki decides that, maybe, this dog thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
